Young Justice: Two Days in December
by Angelus-v1
Summary: A quick three part one shot for Christmas. Wally is home alone, wishing for one more night with his Spitfire when a mystery woman appears before him while over at the Hall of Justice, Conner seperates himself at the annual team Christmas party as the others have a good time with someone following him and a certain Martian around with mistletoe. Story will conclude on Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: Wally and Artemis

Two Days in December

Wally & Artemis

Dec. 24 – 6:57pm

"Daddy, teacher says, 'Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.'"

The TV with an image of a little girl and a joyous father gave off the only light in the room. Its lone occupant, a redheaded young man, rolled his eyes at the scene on the screen. He felt as if he had to hold back his frozen dinner from erupting out of his stomach as the father exclaimed how 'It's a wonderful life.'

"Yeah right," Wally said as he threw his fork at the TV. "Sucktacular life, you mean."

Muting the TV, he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled forcefully. "I hate Christmas."

He looked across the room and stared at a picture of him and the young blonde woman he fell in love with. Since partaking in Nightwing's plan to infiltrate The Light, he has only rarely seen her. In fact, the last time he saw her was when she donned a mystical charm necklace and left with his former leader after faking her own death. They had to go all out with the plan and went so far as to lie to her mother and had a funeral for her to complete the illusion. Now he wished more than ever they had never gone on with the plan to begin with.

"One more night. I wish I had just one more night with her."

Across Palo Alto, a lithe female figure journeyed across the rooftops. The cold night air failed to register with her as she continued on her way under the bright light of the moon. A trail of vapor floated behind her from her warm breath with a path of disturbed snow following her across the city. She didn't care though, she had a mission and was determined to see it through to the end.

It had only been two hours since she donned a brown and tan costume with matching mask. Her weapons of choice clung to her body, ready to be used at a moment's notice. She would not need them on this night for it wasn't a battle she was going into but a meeting.

Arriving in a quiet neighborhood, the lone female hopped over fences and landed lightly in a backyard. A few strips of beef jerky were tossed to a dog that was doing its business to keep it quiet as she rushed up to a window and peaked inside the darkened house. She could make out a lone figure sitting on the couch who was staring at a wall full of photographs despite the TV being on.

"Can't believe he left you outside like this," she told the dog as it waived its tail. "Come on, let's go inside."

Throwing away the plastic tray of his Salisbury steak dinner, Wally ran a hand across his face and headed to the back door where he heard his and Artemis' dog scratch. No sooner had he opened it when the dog rushed in and shook the white flakes of snow off.

"Thanks for the shower," he told the dog as it trotted into the kitchen. "Food's in your bowl, so is water. You need me, I'll be in bed. Just want to get this day over wi-"

As he turned to head into the hallway, he was shocked to find a darkened figure standing in the shadows. He froze in his tracks at the sight of the female from, taking a few seconds before bringing himself to say something. His words went unheeded as she continued to silently stand before him. Taking a slight defensive posture, Wally ordered the shape to come out when it did so.

"Hey, babe," the mystery woman said as she stepped into the dim light of the living room. She took off her mask, revealing a familiar face.

"Artemis?" Wally gasped. "Artemis!" Faster than a normal human could have, without super speed, Wally wrapped his returning girlfriend tightly in his arms, "Oh thank goodness you're safe."

"I've missed you so much," the blonde archer said with her arms wrapped around his neck. To others, she was a dark-haired brunette with strong Asian features and a deep voice, but to Wally and two others, she was the same Artemis as always.

He kissed her deeply as he held her face and she held his arms. "What happened? Why are you-"

"Wally," she said gently, "just shut up." The two kissed again as she moved him to the bedroom.

Around half an hour later, Wally and Artemis sat in the kitchen with the light on over the sink, providing the only illumination for the two. They sat on opposite sides of the table, eating out of a cartoon of ice cream and softly talking. Actually, it was more along the lines of simply staring at each other while being grateful for the time they had been granted.

"So, how long until you have to go back?" Wally asked as he ate another spoonful of Rocky road. He sat at the table, wearing only a pair of boxers and stared at the woman before him.

"I can stay as long as noon tomorrow," Artemis said through a mouth full of the chocolate ice cream. She too was dressed down to her panties and a large sleep shirt. "As soon as I could, I left. I told them I had a mission to carry out. One set up by Kaldur. What I didn't tell him was I wanted to wish my boyfriend a Merry Christmas."

He smiled at her words then remembered what Nightwing told him about their former leader. "How is he? Nightwing told me what M'gann did to him. You're lucky she didn't do the same to you."

"That's just the thing." She gathered her hair and made a knot out of it for a quick ponytail. "I think I was next but something happened to her. Wally, I think she may know the plan."

"Great, that's all we need." Leaning back in his chair, Wally ran both his hands over his face. "We need to get you out. We need to end this."

"We're not pulling me anywhere," she said as she stuffed her spoon in the softening ice cream. "This is something I'm seeing through to the end."

"Artemis-"

"No. We are so close to finding out what The Light and The Reach's master plan is. Yes, it was a mistake not including the others but it was the only way to completely get in league with our enemies. It was just a mistake on Kaldur's part that he ran into M'gann instead of Nightwing like he had planned."

"Artemis, this is way too dangerous. Something's going to happen to you and I…I don't want have to go to another funeral for you. I couldn't take going to another one and neither could you mother."

"Don't bring her into this," Artemis said bitterly. "Do you have any idea what I felt knowing she thinks I'm dead? I stopped by her apartment today and had to see her cry as she saw a picture of me. Imagine my surprise when I saw my father and sister standing there as well. Unlike you, Nightwing, and Kaldur, I have to live with more guilt than you could imagine. The guilt of deceiving my friends, the guilt of deceiving my mother, the guilt of knowing the only way my family would get together was through my death, and the guilt I have with not being with you. I'm taking a big risk in being here with you right now, so don't kill the mood, shut up, and lets you and me enjoy the few freakin' hours we have together."

Usually Wally would have retorted with a smart mouth remark or a sneer but that wasn't the case tonight. In fact, he missed this. Him and her in what one could call a "lovers spat". He missed these little back and forth sessions they would have. Sometimes it would be over Wally eating the last Twinkie. Sometimes it would be because Artemis would put the toilet paper roll to dispense from the top instead of the bottom. It didn't matter what the spat was about, just as long as they had one. It was the way the speedster and his Spitfire would say 'I love you'.

"Lord, how I missed this," Wally said as he looked upon the blonde woman sitting across from him.

She developed a small grin as she reached for another spoonful of ice cream. "So, have I."

She placed the frozen dessert in her mouth and made her way over to him and sat on his lap. The two engaged in a kiss, sharing the treat as they did so.

"What to go back to bed?" She asked as she stroked his head. "I'll bring the ice cream."

He tightened his grip around her waist. "Promise me one thing. If we fall asleep, wake me up before you go."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in close. "It would be a mistake not to."

This time, it was him that led her into the bedroom after another kiss. He told their dog to stay as she brought the ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2: Conner and M'gann

Conner & M'gann

Dec. 24 – 9:16pm

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to feel out of place among his friends. All he wanted to do was stay in a quiet place and be alone with his thoughts, but that wasn't the case tonight. Instead, members from the team, old and new, were together under the roof of the Hall of Justice having their annual Christmas party.

Everyone was busy having a good time. Garfield and Bart were busy chugging eggnog while Jamie was ambushed for the third time under the mistletoe by Cassie. Batgirl and Zatanna apparently took the tradition seriously and seemed to be having a contest to see which one could get Nightwing under the little plant first. They have been trying since the party began around seven but he was always one step ahead of them. Mal was making himself another mini sub sandwich and Robin was getting another soda from the ice chest as Karen and Raquel were laughing beside the Christmas tree. And then there was M'gann. For some reason Connor couldn't figure, she was keeping away from L'gaan throughout the party and not saying a word to Nightwing at all.

For the last few minutes, Connor stared at the white stream of lights wrapped around the green garland bordering the ceiling. Part of him wished they would put him in a coma for the rest of the night just so he could have some quiet time. The continuous play of Christmas music was giving him a headache and it felt increasingly warm inside, which was why he had to roll up the sleeves on his usual long sleeve shirt. He was the only one not wearing "traditional" holiday clothing, which was why he had staked out a spot for himself in the kitchen instead of the party room.

"Hey, Con," Bart said as he zipped up to the dark-haired wallflower. "There any more pigs in blankets around here?"

Connor gestured to his right, indicating a foil covered tray with a nod of his head but didn't say anything.

"Sweet, can't get enough of 'em. Thanks." The futuristic speedster grabbed the tray of piggies then rushed out just as Garfield entered the kitchen suddenly. Neither the speedster nor Connor saw him as he entered.

"Hey, Connor," the 13-year-old said. "Enjoying the party?"

Connor only grunted as he took a drink of his green colored sprite. Why the girls thought dying the sprites green and red and think it was cute was beyond him.

"Oh, loosen up. You've been in the kitchen the entire time. Get out and mingle. Have fun. Cut loose and go footloose."

"Gar, is the eggnog spiked?" Connor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. It's just, I love Christmas." The young boy leaned next to his older-looking teammate and looked up at him with a grin.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Nothing," Garfield said as if teasing. "Nothing at all."

Connor went back to drinking his sprite when he heard M'gann's voice. "What did you want talk about, Gar-" She stopped at the sight of her ex standing alone beside the refrigerator and leaning against the counter. "Oh, um, Connor," her voice grew softer at the saying of his name. "Have, have you seen Garfield?"

Looking from her to where the green youth once stood, Connor replied, "He was just here. Literally." She looked good in an all red sweater and blue jeans.

An awkward silence formed between them for a moment. "Well, I'll just go and see where he ran off to." As M'gann left, she couldn't help but feel as if he were staring at her from behind. "Have you been back here the entire time?" She asked from the kitchen entrance. She caught him shifting his gaze to the floor as she did so.

"Mostly."

"Why won't you join us? We've noticed you're not there."

He finished what was left of his drink and set the plastic cup down. "I just don't feel very festive like the rest of you. Besides, L'gaan's been trying to catch you under the mistletoe and I'm this close to stuffing his stocking with my boot when he sees us under it by mistake and gets mad."

"Yeah," she said with a slight blush as she leaned on the counter next to him. It was sweet knowing Connor still felt that way about her. "I don't remember there being so much mistletoe around."

"You mean you didn't put the stuff everywhere?"

"No. I just hung some by the bookcase for pictures."

"So you didn't hang any the doorways?"

"No. I didn't hang any in the corner of the room behind the tree or in the entrance to the training area. And I especially didn't hang any above your door when I came to get you to help bring in the tree. Or over the cargo hatch of the bioship.

"Maybe it was Zatanna or Karen." Picking up his empty cup, Connor dumped a piece of ice in his mouth and crunched it.

"Or maybe a certain little spider," M'gann said as her eyes flashed green.

Using her telekinesis, she discovered her blood brother hiding above them and lowered a green tarantula from the ceiling where he webbed a batch of mistletoe above them. Once his eight feet touched the ground, the spider morphed into her blood brother.

"Now before you say anything," Garfield said while backing up, "just remember, it's Christmas, the season of peace and tranquility, _love_ and _forgiveness_. So with that said…it's time for secret Santa and-" he never finished his sentence as he dashed off back to the party.

"Well…that was embarrassing," M'gann muttered as he left, blushing slightly about what Garfield was hinting at.

"Little troll's adamant," Connor said. "Got to give him that."

"Yeah, he's stubborn like that."

The two stood in silence before glancing above them to see the suspended plant. They quickly looked back down and away from each other. Christmas memories of the last five years came back to them with all the good times they had together. They remembered their first Christmas when they awkwardly celebrated the holiday by trying to copy what they saw on TV or read in books as with the team parties where they would have fun being with their friends during the get-togethers and enjoying each other in private afterwards.

"I, uh, guess we should go back into the party," Connor said. "No since in you missing out on the fun. And I bet L'gaan's looking for you."

As he left the counter, M'gann couldn't help but stare at him and bite her lower lip as he and headed for the exit. "Connor," she left her spot and went up to him before he got too far. "Maybe a peck on the cheek wouldn't be so bad. It's Christmas tradition after all."

He didn't look back or seemed to want to. He just swallowed hard. "That would be a mistake."

"Why? It would be a show of friendship. And maybe Garfield would get off our backs."

Taking a deep breath, Connor closed his eyes and exhaled. "It would be a mistake, M'gann. If you kiss me, then I'll want to kiss you. Then I'll want to hold you…and I'll never want to let go." He left with his head down and rounded the corner. "It was my mistake to give you up."

As he walked out, M'gann held back her next words. It was only until she was certain he was in the party room when she finally said them. "It may have been your mistake to give me up, but it was my mistake to give you a reason to."

After the grand finale secret Santa gift exchange was over, people started to head home. Everyone had either a gag gift or a sentimental gift, except for Connor. The one who drew his name was L'gaan and he wasn't inclined in the slightest to give him one. Not that the Kryptonian minded. He just wanted the day over with.

Lying in bed for the past hour in just a pair of jeans, Connor tossed and turned in an attempt to get comfortable enough to sleep. Unlike his other room, this one didn't have rock walls to soften the noise. So for the time being he had to put up with the noise of everyone leaving and even a quiet argument from what sounded like the kitchen. It was times like this that he wished he didn't have super hearing.

His attempt to drift asleep was interrupted by a gentle knock on his door. Seeing as there was no way he was getting any sleep soon, he tossed the blankets off and went to open the door. There on the other side was M'gann.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"What?" Connor had a confused look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't get anything?"

"What? The secret Santa thing?"

"Yes, Connor. The secret Santa thing. Why didn't you say you didn't get anything?"

"Because it's no big deal." There was in the edge of annoyance in his words. "It's just some stupid game that doesn't mean anything."

"I know you don't feel that way. Because the times we did this, you actually enjoyed playing that so-called stupid game."

"M'gann, Gar got a bunch of bananas from Karen. She got a bug zapper. Mal got phony lotto tickets in a wallet that had him thinking he won the jackpot."

"And Zatanna got a locket with a picture of her and her father it. Jamie got a gorgeous dream catcher, and Cassie got that new CD she's been wanting. You know it's not just for fun. It's a way we show each other we care."

Connor let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is this all you came for? To give me a lecture about not getting anything?"

She looked at him with angry eyes for a moment before shoving a white envelope in his chest. "Merry Christmas," she muttered as she stomped down the Hall.

Looking at the envelope she had shoved in his chest, he flipped it over saw his name scribbled next to a poinsettia on the back. What he pulled from it was a Christmas card with a picture of him and her together during one of the past Christmas parties. Someone had caught them under the mistletoe when the two were engaged in a light kiss. On the back was a quick note written out to him.

'Conner, I know things haven't been too good between us.

Again, I'm sorry for what I did to you and hope you can forgive me so we can at least be friends.

I hope you had fun at the party tonight, more than I did. I've been thinking a lot about us, what we've been through and…'

Connor's eyes grew wide at the end of the note.

Inside the room where the party was, M'gann was sitting alone on the couch as a taping of a burning log and soft instrumental Christmas music played on a flat screen TV. She took a position similar to Connor when he would watch his static channel. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her ex was standing behind her.

"You're…you're not singing," he said hesitantly.

"Don't have a reason to." The Carol he was referring to was 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' and was her favorite.

"It doesn't feel like Christmas without you singing."

She didn't say anything.

"Do you mean it? What you wrote on the picture?"

"Yeah. Every word."

"What about-"

"We broke up. He showed his true colors. I didn't want to be anywhere near him." She turned to look at Connor who stayed in his spot. "He blamed you, he blamed Garfield, everyone but himself."

"What did he do?" Connor sat beside her and watched her closely.

"He made it perfectly clear I was an object and not person to him." She looked down at his hand and wanted to take it but thought twice about it. "Do you want to…you know, start over? As friends?"

"Clean Slate," he said softly while looking down at her. "Yeah."

The two sat in silence as the music continued to play. At first, they took small glances at each other before really looking the other in the eye. Eventually their hands met and they spent the rest of the night silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Day

Christmas Day

Artemis and Wally – 8:37am

His bed was warm with the scent of Artemis still in his sheets. Part of him wanted to open his eyes and look upon her lying next to him. The other part of him wanted to keep his eyes closed in fear that it had all been a dream. Taking the chance, Wally reached over to where she was sleeping and felt for her. His eyes shot open when he found her to be gone and instantly set up.

"Artemis?" he called out. "Arty?"

There was no sign of her anywhere in the room. Her clothing, weapons, and armor were missing and her spot on the bed was cold. The only proof that she was there was the scent of soapy water coming from the bathroom, evidence she had used the shower what he was still asleep.

"Please," he said while letting out a sigh and sitting up, "don't let last night be a dream." He ran his hands over his face and let out a moan.

"It's not." Walking into the bedroom in her Tigress pants and a sports bra, Artemis took a seat beside him and handed him a glass of juice. "And if it were, it was the best one I've had a long time."

"You and me both." He took a sip and looked at her as she put her hair back in her usual ponytail. "So, you're ready showered."

"Yeah."

"And already halfway dressed."

"Yeah."

"So you're…nearly ready to go."

"What are you getting at, Baywatch?"

Reaching around his girlfriend, Wally sat his half empty glass on the nightstand. "Arty, I don't want you to go back."

"Wal-"

"I can't help but feel as if something bad is going to happen…again. Kaldur may or may not have gotten off lightly considering what we've led the others to believe as M'gann could have done far worse to him. We're playing a dangerous game here, one I don't think we can win."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned her head in the crook of his neck. "Babe-"

"Don't, don't change the sub-"

"Babe."

"Arty, I'm serious. I-"

"Wally."

"What?" he asked with a sigh.

"Merry Christmas." She pulled his face close to hers and gave him a deep kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as they surrendered themselves fully.

"I thought you had to go," Wally told her.

"I do," she said as she lay on top of him on the bed.

"Thought you took a shower."

"Did that to."

"And got dressed."

She looked down upon him as she lay on his chest. "I prefer, halfway undressed."

The two went back under the covers.

12:07pm

Standing in the frame of the back door to the house, Wally and Artemis, now with her gear and charm on, once again engaged in a kiss. Snow fell outside with some of the soft powder making its way inside the open house. Every time one would try to separate, the other would hold them and continue the embrace. If it wasn't for their dog, they most likely wouldn't have stopped.

"Artemis, be careful," Wally told her as their foreheads rested on each other.

"I will." She looked down at their "kid" and gave the animal a pat on the head. "You take care of him now. Keep Wally out of trouble."

"Very funny," the speedster couldn't help but say. He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She took a step back and slid her mask on. "Merry Christmas, speedster."

"Merry Christmas, archer."

He watched as the disguised and armed woman known as Tigress took to the neighborhood rooftops. Before she vanished from sight, she stopped and turned back to blow Wally one last kiss then leapt away. With her gone from view, the red headed young man leaned against the doorframe and stared in the direction she ventured off in as the dog next to him rubbed his leg and whined.

"I know boy. I miss her already."

Before he went back inside, he looked up into the bright blue sky overhead. "If there's a higher power up there, please watch over her and keep her safe. I need her back. Thanks for the Christmas present."

Conner & M'gann – 9:37am

They didn't mean for this to happen. It was the farthest thing from their minds. They were so close together on the couch that it seemed inevitable it would happen, given their past. It just got so cold in the room and they felt so warm being next to each other like they were.

Conner was the first to wake up. He inhaled deeply as he stretched his free arm and legs. When he opened his eyes, it was to see the face of M'gann sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. It had been a long time since they fell asleep together and she had been this close to him. Her perfume, which surprised him as she had never worn any since he knew her, smelled so incredibly good as he continued to remember how it felt like to always wake up with her in his arms, similar to how he found them both right now.

After a moment of watching her sleep, Conner looked around the room where they fell asleep for a wall clock to check the time. It was then when the Martian woke up and stretched like he did prior. She was a bit surprised to see him that close to her and blushed when she saw he still didn't have a shirt on.

"Morning," she said softly.

He didn't answer. He only stared back at her.

"Conner?"

He still didn't say a word.

"Conner? Is something wrong?"

Moving his free hand slowly from his side, the Kryptonian tapped the side of his head.

M'gann's eyes widened. "You mean… Are you sure?" She saw he had a nervous look on his face, even though he nodded.

She formed a private mind link between them and carefully spoke to him mentally. "_Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, with what I did-_"

"_If we're going to start over on a clean slate… I got to trust you._"

She grinned at his mental words and snuggled up closer to him. Despite her still wearing her jeans and sweater from last night, she still preferred the warmth of his body. They again joined hands and entwined their fingers together as they stared into each other's eyes.

"About time you two woke up!" Garfield yelled as he ran into the room where the party was.

His sudden entrance into the room made Conner and M'gann jump. The Martian girl nearly fell off the couch they occupied but was caught by Conner before she hit the ground. She mentally sent him her thanks as he helped her to her feet.

"Been waiting for you two to get up. Come on, it's Christmas! Time for presents!" Garfield ran over to the tree as Conner and M'gann watched him fish for his gifts.

"_Well, go ahead,_" M'gann told Conner, "_I, uh, I got you something._"

"Cool, a new iPod from Nightwing," the teenager exclaimed. "Five hundred gigs! Party time!"

"_I sort of got you something to,_" Conner said while rubbing the back of his neck. "_Hope, hope you like it._"

"Guys, come on!" Garfield beckoned. "I'm already a present up on you two. Oh yeah, here, these are for you." He got up and handed them each an envelope. "Merry Christmas. You can thank me later."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Gar," Conner said. M'gann gently nudged him with her elbow. "But thank you. I appreciate it."

Tearing the envelopes open, both Conner and M'gann removed near identical cards. One had a turtle dove facing right and the other had a turtle dove facing left. It was exactly the same way the two team members were standing beside each other. Although the outside picture was slightly different, they both contained the same message. "Look up." Both Conner and M'gann raised an eyebrow and did as the card said. When they looked above them, they found yet another batch of mistletoe.

"Gar," M'gann said, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He did it again," Conner said. "That little green monkey did it again."

"He can't keep this up all day."

"But he will. Look what he did to us all last night."

Realizing he was right, M'gann stood up on her tip toes and gave Conner a quick peck on the cheek, much to his surprise. "You win, Gar," she announced with a red face.

The two stood there awkwardly when they heard the Green boy yell, "That was weak!" They both blushed horribly.

"Gar," M'gann yelled. "Just come on out and-"

"Fine," Conner shouted as he grabbed M'gann and pulled her into a kiss. It didn't take long for her to melt into it and soon both fell deeper into it.

A gust of wind blew past them a moment later as Bart entered the room faster than the computerized Zeta Tube voice could announce his arrival. He came to a stop in front of the couch where Conner and M'gann were and saluted them both.

"Impulse reporting with a Christmas dinner invite to Aunt Iri- AGH! MY EYES!" The young futuristic speedster slapped his hands over his eyes. His words forced the Kryptonian and Martian to separate immediately.

"Bart?!" Conner exclaimed when he saw him. M'gann looked away, embarrassed.

"Come on," Garfield said as he came up behind Bart and guided him out of the room to the nearest Zeta Tube. "We can unwrap the rest of the presents later. Let's eat. Conner, M'gann, when you two are done playing under the mistletoe…"

"GAH! The image…it burns! It's burned into my brain!" Bart yelled as he entered the Zeta Tube with Wolf and sphere quickly joining him.

"Before I forget…" Running over to a bag, Garfield took out a green sweater and tossed it to Conner. "You're gonna need a shirt and since it's Christmas and you're known to be grumpy sometimes…"

"Gar," Conner said as he held up the sweater that was at least two sizes too big for him, "I think it's too big."

"But it does fit you in another place." M'gann snickered as she watched Conner turn the garment around.

He looked directly into the yellow eyes of The Grinch who had a mischievous smile on his green face and the words, "Mean One" above him.

"It's big enough for you both!" the youth yelled as he Zetaed out of the building.

"Gar!" M'gann yelled after him as Conner turned red and quickly slipped the sweater on.

"Well, I, uh guess we should…" Conner nervously looked at the Martian as he wore the oversized sweater with The Grinch on the front.

She gave a laugh at the way he looked and nodded. "Yeah, let's…let's join them. Let's go eat."

"Yeah," Conner said with a small smirk as he followed her out.

"_And maybe we can play more under the mistletoe later,_" she mentally told him while nibbling on her bottom lip.

He grinned as they entered the Zeta Tube together. "_You read my mind without even trying._"

They disappeared as they went to join the others for Christmas dinner at the West's house.

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!


End file.
